This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Manhattan HIV Brain Bank (MHBB) is a resource that provides well-characterized human tissues and fluids for NeuroAIDS research. As part of the National NeuroAIDS Tissue Consortium (NNTC), it distributes materials to a wide range of investigators, and has begun a program of observational investigation. In the next 5 year period, we will continue and increase the provision of information, tissues, and fluids from HIV-infected patients to qualified researchers investigating HIV pathogenesis, and continue to recruit HIV-infected patients into an organ donation program preceded by a longitudinal neurologic, neuropsychologic, and psychiatric study. Both individually and with other NNTC sites, we will examine traditional clinico-pathologic correlations of premortem function with postmortem pathology, and to examine the longitudinal progression of neuroAIDS disorders. We will additionally create an organ donation program in an HIV-negative control cohort, that will serve as a source of virologic control materials and also aid in the dissection of hepatic influences on NeuroAIDS disorders. Specifically, a group of pre-transplant liver disease patients with well-defined risk of mortality will be recruited to an organ donation program and longitudinal study with the NNTC battery of tests. There will be a continued focus on co-morbidities and health disparities in HIV-related CNS and PNS disorders, particularly in defining contributions of liver disease, substance disorders, and HIV on cognitive and neurologic dysfunction.